Conventionally, as a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device, a patterning method for forming a resist pattern using a photolithography technique, etching a processing target film using the resist pattern as a mask, and thereby forming desired patterns on the processing target film is used. In recent years, there is proposed DSA (Directed Self Assembly) Lithography technology for forming fine patterns in a self-aligned manner using a block copolymer so as to form finer patterns.
According to the DSA, the patterns are formed using microphase-separated structures formed in the block copolymer coated onto a processing target film as masks. At this time, a physical guide pattern (a line and space pattern) referred to as “Grapho-epitaxy” is often formed on the processing target film. When the guide pattern is formed, then the microphase-separated structures in the block copolymer coated onto concave portions of the guide pattern are formed along the guide pattern, and the microphase-separated structures regularly arrayed along the guide pattern can be formed on the processing target film.
However, with this patterning method, it is disadvantageously difficult to form patterns on the entire surface of the processing target film because it is impossible to form the regularly arrayed microphase-separated structures on convex portions of the guide pattern.